


特殊ABO

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: ABO, Bottom Quentin Beck, M/M, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲神秘 ABO
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 9





	特殊ABO

**Author's Note:**

> 我流ABO 除了受孕率以外ABO三性別基本上沒有差距
> 
> Alpha有易感期會築巢 太慢滿足他們會被突然爆發的信息素壓制

「彼得……」

身邊的Alpha不斷地抓著自己的左手，正在努力打新聞稿的彼得只好暫時伸出還空著的右手安撫他，揉了幾下頭髮後就又把注意力移回電腦螢幕上，用還能自由活動的右手打字。

「彼得……」

聽著身邊人快哭出來的聲音，彼得嘆了一口氣把新聞稿先存檔後轉過頭望著對方，他把手伸到Alpha的耳後輕輕地用手指搔刮耳根那一處柔軟的肌膚，被撫摸的人瞇起眼睛喉嚨裡發出了像貓咪感到舒服時的呼嚕聲。

「再等我一下好嗎?我就快打完了，明天這篇就要交給JJJ不能拖延。」

昆汀的眼角略含淚水，彼得湊上前吻去了他眼角的淚珠，並把從昆汀身上落下的襯衫拉回他的肩膀上。身旁早已圍了一圈彼得的衣服，但昆汀像是不滿足似的，他伸手把彼得的襪子脫下放到自己的面前，接著又把手身上彼得的褲腰試圖把彼得的褲子脫下。

「不、不可以，等我!我打完就陪你。」

彼得緊緊地抓著自己的褲頭，奮力的和昆汀的手抵抗，不耐煩的昆汀氣到起身長摁開機鍵把彼得的電腦強制關機，轉過頭直接抓住彼得的領口把人從椅子上帶離摁倒在地板上，接著直接跨坐在他的腰間。

「管他去死，叫JJJ自己寫新聞。」

說完他就把彼得的褲子扯了下來，從藍黑方格的四角棉質內褲裡掏出綿軟的性器低下頭就開始吸吮，水漬聲不斷的響起，在深吸後離開龜頭時還發出了啵的聲音。就算做了那麼多次愛，每次彼得只要一聽到那啵的一聲都會不受控的滿臉通紅。

「怎麼還不快射給我?」

昆汀忿忿的輕掐了下彼得的大腿內側，起身把自己的短褲和內褲脫下後草草的用手指擴張了自己的後穴，直接把彼得勃起的性器吞入穴內，剛到底還不等彼得反應就開始自顧自地動了起來。

「煩死了快一點給我!」

昆汀的嘴裡不斷的叨念著，在發現彼得除了扶著他的腰以外沒有任何愛撫的動作後，氣得拉著彼得的手湊到胸前帶著他揉起自己的胸膛。

被昆汀散發出來的信息素壓制的彼得有苦難言，雖然這個時代ABO三性別除了受孕率的高低以外基本上沒有什麼差別，但在Alpha的易感期還是會有類似的狀況出現。

特別是拖久之後突然爆發的信息素根本就像是怨念實體化一樣，身為Omega的彼得此刻就被壓在地板上動彈不得，只能等昆汀到了第一次的高潮後才能脫離束縛。

真的不該拖的，彼得望著一邊擺動腰肢一邊哭泣的昆汀絕望的想到，他已經可以預見Alpha黏人的預感期結束後會有多大的危機在等著自己了，或許是又一次的要求離婚，畢竟三個月前的易感期他也曾讓昆汀在一旁等了許久，也有可能是長達半個月的禁食三明治的命令。

不管是哪一種對彼得而言都不是什麼好事。

Alpha哭著射出精液後彼得感受到壓制減輕了，他努力的直起身體把對方抱起，靠著牆壁快速的律動著，被猛力撞擊的昆汀喉裡不斷地發出破碎的呻吟，指甲在彼得的背上留下一條又一條的劃痕。

昆汀大口大口的吸著氣，他滿臉都是剛剛落下的淚水還有因為過度的快感不受控流下的口水，彼得埋在他的頸間不斷的齧咬著Alpha的小腺體，肉體的拍打聲和彼得吸吮皮膚的聲音不停的在昆汀的耳畔繞著，受不了強烈刺激的他重重的咬了口彼得的肩膀。

「不是這邊，是這裡。」

突如其來被咬一口的彼得倒抽了一口氣，他把昆汀的頭掰向左邊的肩膀，摁著他的頭告訴他腺體在這，終於找到正確位置的昆汀牙尖戳穿了彼得的腺體，自己的信息素灌入其中，被刺激到的彼得加快了下身頂弄的動作，在數十下撞擊後深深的射入昆汀那早已被操的爛熟的甬道中。

接著大力的咬住Alpha退化到快消失的腺體，把自己的信息素也注入其中，兩個人都咬著彼此的腺體，像是要確認什麼似的，昆汀在要離開腺體前還用牙尖輕輕的磨了一下彼得那處的肌膚。

彼得伸手溫柔的揉著他已經被汗水打溼的卷髮，沿著腺體一路吻到脖頸再到臉龐，彼得在昆汀的肌膚上落下了無數個細碎又綿密的吻，最後他駐足在昆汀艷紅的唇瓣上，深深的吻著。


End file.
